Mine
by Rainbow Lies
Summary: Pam has gotten a little too big for her boots recently and it's time for Eric to show her who is in controll. S&M, Mature, OOC.


**AN: Hi, well, I'm back to again and as you'll be able to tell from this story my writing got rusty over my hiatus.**

**I really do need to say a HUGE thank you to my friends Tori and Megan who have been my inspriation for this story in more ways than one.**

**If you find any grammatical errors in this, I'm so sorry, but I've been dying to get this out and haven't scanned it thoroughly.**

**Well, please enjoy. If you dont I'm sure you'll let me know ;D**

* * *

"Chow, you may have to close up tonight, Eric has summoned me." before the barman could answer only the staring faces of tourists left any trace that she was there, watching her speed through the forest surrounding Fangtasia.

Through their bond, Pam could feel Erics emotions. Recently all his emotions expressed were anger and lust. For as long as Pam could feel this bond she could feel lust pumping through him. Currently all his lust was directed at fucking Sookie Stackhouse. Arriving at Erics nest, Pam slowed her speed, strolling up to the front door. The door was left ajar, not an unusual thing if Eric expected a guest.

"Eric." Pam strolled through the grand foyer of the house, ascending the flowing staircase to search the upper rooms. Every room empty apart from one, Erics play room. A deep, unnecessary sigh left her as she pushed the door open to reveal a very stern looking maker. Ignoring the stony welcome Pam raised her eyebrow at the item in Erics hand, a crop. "You called?" Yet again, stony silence. "Listen, Eric, can we make this quick, I've left Cho-" Eric simply raised the crop to silence her protests.  
"Sit." he pointed the crop towards a wooden, straight backed chair. This time Pam made no verbal protest, rolling her eyes instead.

"You continue to intrigue me Pamela, with the lengths you will go to disobey me. Your insolent attitude towards me is forever expanding." he paused, seemingly weighing up the situation. "Today, my dear, you will re-learn the lesson I taught you when I created you. That I will always be in control." The tip of the crop had been trailing aimlessly along Pams neckline, dancing over her chest and grazing the top of her breasts. He let it stray along the sides of her ribcage, along the tops of her thighs but never where she wanted it most. Upon hearing her breath stagger, he pulled it up quickly, it jerking her chin towards him. She shrugged away from the crop, a last resort of rebellion. "The position Pamela."

"The position" as Eric put it was embedded into Pams brain since she has first become Erics, almost second nature to her. Kneeling, buttocks rested on her heels, hands clasping tightly behind her back. Her head was to be bent and her eyes locked to the floor unless told otherwise, silence was mandatory.

That night Pam had just begun her shift at Fangtasia so her outfit was revealing. A rich red corset hugged her smooth torso, the lace border brushing the tops of her full breasts. Pams legs seemed almost never ending in the tight, black jeans she wore, elongated even further by her glossy black pumps. Erics eyes roamed greedily over the goddess he saw before him, waiting, her body begging. The scent of lust in the room was overpowering and Erics jeans showed no mercy in displaying his own. The mix of curiosity and lack of will power caused Pam to flick her eyes upwards for a split second, drinking in the bulge in Erics pants, thankfully, she bit back the whimper that threatened to burst out. Eric snickered as he saw Pam swallow, her eyebrows creasing for just a moment.

"Undress." The command was simple, straight and clear. As Pam pushed herself from the floor, Eric sat into the chair that Pam once sat in. His face was unreadable, his long fingers brushing mindlessly through his thick hair, the colour of cornflour. Pam started with the corset, loosening the strings at the back, popping open the hooks at the front. She kept the corset held to her body for a few moments, lifting her eyes to stare at Eric. He cocked his eyebrow but nodded his head, understanding that Pam was having a moment of self consciousness. Very out of character. Dropping the corset, Eric smirked as her stunning breasts bounced free.

Filled with cockiness and confidence, Pam stood up straight, her chest pushed outwards as she unbuttoned her jeans. She wriggled the skin tight denim down her shapely hips, Erics eyes following their swaying. Stepping out of her heels and then her jeans, she moved them to the corner of the room and stepped back in front of Eric in her lacy lingerie, that hardly counted as underwear.

Eric breathed in before letting his eyes roam over his creations body before letting them land on the false demure look on her face. Eric reached out and ripped the scrap of lace from Pams hips in a nonchalant manor, Pams fangs sliding out as he did so. He shot out of his seat, fisting his hand within her thick locks, tilting her head up towards his. Erics fangs shot out at this point as his parted lips brushed against Pams plump bottom lip.

"Mine." the word was as loud as a mere breath, but loud enough for Pam to moan at its meaning.

Eric was everywhere, lips trailing down the smooth skin of her neck, left hand lifting Pams leg, right hand dancing down the plains of her stomach. At some point in the blur of pleasure Eric ripped his shirt off, relishing the feeling of skin on skin contact.

"Eric" Pam sighed her masters name, her eyes snapping open at her mistake. Eric made a guttural warning as his tongue washed over Pams hardened nipple, tugging at it roughly. His nails scraped at the flesh on her thighs, making beautiful red marks appear. Whilst his lips had moved back to the plump, swollen pair before him, long fingers started to stray. He circled her clit lightly, Pam sighing deeply into his mouth, her tongue flicking over one of his fangs. He pushed two fingers into her slowly, curling them to reach Pams most sensitive point. Pam pulled her head back, letting Eric capture her lower lip in his teeth as her breasts pressed into his chest further, his fingers pumping at an increasing rate.

Eric lowered Pam and himself to the floor, never losing contact. Pam was visibly trying to hold back, her nails scraping his scalp, her hips bucking into his hand, her eyes rolling back. Erics speed increased as he felt Pams walls tighten around his fingers. "You may make noise." as soon as the words left Erics lips Pams burst open with a moan that had been bubbling. Pam was teetering on the edge of orgasm when Eric pulled his fingers out. A sort of whine came from Pam, but no other protest, just a look of frustration and curiosity. Eric ran his hand through her curly locks, bringing his lips to her ear. "I am in control of you, and when I allow you orgasm."

Pam bit her tongue in a desperate attempt to keep quiet, she wasn't sure if she was bottling a moan or a sarcastic sigh. Untangling his fingers from Pams hair Eric climbed off of the floor, knowing that he didn't need to warn her to follow him. She lay on the thick cream carpet, eyes closed, arms stretched out above her head. Without warning Eric fastened a pair of black leather wrist shackles to her, each with a large D ring, wide enough to fit a chain through. His face bore a large grin and his eyes full of lust and plotting.

"Up on your feet Pamela." as soon as Eric had finished the sentence Pam was in front of him, her hands behind her and eyes cast down, the demure look firmly in place although her body was showing anything but. Pert nipples stood out, pebbled in delight and creamy thighs shined with her own juices. Eyeing Pams arousal only make Erics grow further. "Under the chain."

Threading the chain through the shackles D ring, Eric pulled downwards, causing Pam to pull upwards. Her breasts stood out and proud, pushing away from her body. Her waist curved in perfectly, leading to shapely hips. Straining, her legs balanced her with only the tips of her toes.

"I want to hear your screams." Eric slid down Pams body, dragging his nails across the smooth plains of her stomach. Kneeling, his lips ran over her hip bones, teeth grazing slightly. Eric lifted Pams right leg over his shoulder, causing a whimper above him.

Licking.  
Biting.  
Sucking.

Eric repeated this pattern up and down Pams right thigh, lifting the left and giving similar attention. All the while she hummed above, trying to press herself closer but strong hands held her perfectly still. Erics tongue swept closer, just grazing her lips. Yet again, he repeated the same pattern, edging closer until he hovered above her waiting clit.

Chains rattled in the silence of the night, the darkness only disturbed by the odd moan and the monotonous hum from between spread legs. After a few short moments of Erics tongue battering Pams swollen clit and his fingers pumping and curling she was bucking into Erics face, her hair a curtain over her eyes. Panting and incoherent curse words broke through bloody and bitten lips. Only Eric could make Pam react like this, her normally poised attitude broken.

Then it stopped.

Pams legs dropped to the floor, she yelped in surprise and moaned at the loss of contact. Eric lowered her from the chains, removed the shackled and pulled Pam to the floor with him at immense speed. He flipped her so her face was against the floor, her knees bent and hips raised. He was in her before she could register that his jeans lay ripped beside her. He was animistic, grunting in pleasure. His hand was fisted in her hair again, pulling back and she responded in the same primal noises.

Every other feeling apart from pleasure was cut off, Eric was the only thing Pam knew at this moment as her walls clenched around him. The sensation that had been bubbling all night finally rose to the surface as Eric pulled Pam into his lap and growled "Now" before burring his fangs into her neck.

They lay together on the floor, cradled to one another. Pam had her nose resting in the hollow of Erics neck as he mindlessly played with strands of her hair.

"We haven't done that in years." Pam laughed, her body limp.

* * *

**Tell me how bad I've gotten at writing?**


End file.
